Nothing Without You
by oheyyitzang
Summary: Blaine had finally had enough with missing Kurt. He knew the only way things would get better was if he made them better himself. Klaine Oneshot. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


** A/N: Hey! So here it is, my first _Glee_! I really hope you enjoy it! Just a few reminders: This DOES NOT go along with the supposed Season 3 storyline. I had this idea before spoilers came out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Klaine or anything familiar. I do own Bianca.**

* * *

><p><em>"Nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true..." - Not Alone; Darren Criss<em>

Blaine Anderson had never felt so alone. Sure, he'd felt heartbroken, he'd been really upset, and he'd even been slightly depressed before he'd transferred to Dalton Academy; but he never felt truly alone like he did now. There was no one there for him, no one for him to talk to, no one that understood him like Kurt did.

Kurt Hummel wasn't in Blaine's life anymore, and losing Kurt was his biggest regret. Their breakup wasn't intentional, but it was somewhat expected. They fell apart over the past summer, before their senior year. Kurt had gotten a summer job with Rachel at a musical theater camp in New York, while Blaine stayed in Westerville, living the boring life he'd been living during school months too. Kurt was basically living his dreams in New York, and Blaine was far from his.

They grew apart, barely talking when Kurt was in New York. When he came back to Lima, just in time for his senior year, things between him and Blaine were different. They went out together less, talked less, and texted less. They had decided to end things just a week after school started with it clearly not being Kurt's fault or Blaine's. Kurt was at McKinley and Blaine was at Dalton, and that didn't seem to help their already fragile relationship. "It's better this way," Kurt told Blaine.

It wasn't better that way, though. Dealing with the breakup wasn't easy for Blaine. Things at Dalton were seemingly better; he was on the senior council of Warblers, but Dalton was the last place he wanted to be. That school wasn't the same without Kurt. Singing wasn't the same without Kurt. _**Nothing**_ was the same without Kurt.

Blaine missed Kurt so much, and he wanted him back so bad. There were so many times when he had dialed Kurt's number and let his finger hover over send for too long before just hitting cancel.

After breaking up in September, they hadn't seen each other since. October, November and December had passed before Blaine had finally had enough with missing Kurt. He knew the only way things would get better was if he made them better himself. There were so many things Kurt didn't know; he didn't know what their breakup did to Blaine emotionally. There were so many things Blaine had to tell Kurt.

Blaine knew that the drive from Westerville to Lima was long, almost two hours, and it was already nine at night, but he'd waited long enough, and he couldn't wait any longer.  
>"Bianca, I'm going out." Blaine told his twin sister Bianca, who was watching TV in the living room, as he came down the stairs from his room.<p>

"Blaine, it's getting late and Mom and John are coming home soon. Where are you going anyway?"

"Lima."

"Lima's two hours away! You're crazy. Mom is going to flip if she finds out you went to Lima this late. You won't get home until like, two in the morning. There's no way I'm letting you get away with this."

"We're high school seniors Bi, how mad could she get? And it's a Saturday night."

"Remember when I 'snuck out' over the summer?"

"Oh yeah. Please cover for me? Tell mom I went down to the Dalton campus to hang out with Wes, David and Jeff. Please, Bianca. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Why are you even going to Lima? Doesn't your ex live there?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going. I miss him so much."

"Blaine, you're terrible with breakups. Let it go."

"I can't just let it go, Bi! I love him."

"I'll cover for you, but you're paying me twenty bucks for this."

"Ten?"

"Fifteen."

"Fine, Bianca, fifteen. I need the car keys and I know you have them."

Bianca got up, found her purse in the kitchen, took the keys and threw them to Blaine.

'Thanks, Bi. I'm going. Remember what I told you,"

"Yes, yes, I know. You went to Dalton to hang out with Wes, David and Jeff. Now go get your boyfriend back." Bianca smirked before Blaine walked out the door.

_**Page break.**_

The whole ride from Westerville to Lima there was only one thing on Blaine's mind; Kurt. Would things be different now? Of course they would... Did Kurt move on? There's a possibility... Would he tell Kurt that he still loved him? He was unsure...

After driving for two hours, Blaine finally stopped at Kurt's house. It seemed like there was no one home but Kurt and his step-brother, Finn.

Blaine got out of his car, but before he knocked on the door, he looked into the window. Finn was on the couch wearing an X-Box Live headset, playing a game that seemed like Call Of Duty, or something along the lines of that. He was probably playing with Puckerman.

Blaine hesitated, but knocked on the door. Finn answered.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, almost shocked that Blaine was there.

"Uh, hey Finn. I came to talk to Kurt. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Mercedes. They're talking about solos for regionals. Come in."

Blaine followed Finn into the kitchen.

"I'll text Mercedes to come down here. There's a few things you probably don't know that's been going on." Finn told Blaine.  
>"So how are things at McKinley?" Blaine asked Finn.<p>

"Nothing's changed, really. Sam moved back to Tennessee and had to break up with Mercedes, Karofsky went back to being a jerk when Santana came out, a lot of relationship changes, we made it to regionals. I heard we're going against Dalton at regionals. How are things there?"

"W-well, I transferred out of Dalton after we won our sectional. I stopped singing."

"Why? Dude, you're a really good singer."

"I was... depressed. Ever since Kurt and I broke up, I left Dalton, I stopped singing... Nothing's been the same."

"Hey, Blaine." Mercedes said when she came downstairs.

"I'm going to go now... Play more X-Box." Finn exited the room.

"Wait, so what's going on that I need to know?" Blaine asked Mercedes.

"Dave never stopped. The bullying, the harassment..."

"What? Is he okay?"

"I guess... As good as he'll be with all of this. He gets a slushee to the face twice everyday and shoved into a locker at every chance Dave gets. I feel so bad. For once, everyone thought it was over, and then it just started again."

"Oh my god..." Was all Blaine could say. After finding this out, he was speechless. He could've been there for Kurt and he wasn't.

"Rachel gave him the regionals solo, though."

"She gave it to him, just like that? The Rachel I know wouldn't do that..."

"We were all pretty shocked too. At first he didn't want the solo, but now we're talking about song possibilities. How are things at Dalton?"

"I wouldn't know. I, um, I transferred out after sectionals."

"Why?"

"Wasn't the same without Kurt." Blaine shrugged.

"Go up there and talk to him. He needs you right now. I have to get going anyway. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Mercedes." Blaine said before heading up the stairs to Kurt's room.

"'Cedes, is that you?" Blaine heard Kurt call from his bedroom.

"No, it's me." Blaine walked into Kurt's room.

"B-Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine started, "We need to talk about a lot of things."

"What, Blaine? Are you okay?"

"As good as I could possibly be, I guess. There's a lot going on right now. Mercedes told me what was going on at school."

"It's no big deal, really."

"Yes it is. It's a really big deal. Kurt, are _you_ okay?"

"Like, you said, as good as I could possibly be. Honestly, you can't be that good when you get shoved into lockers every day of your life." Kurt said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I feel so bad..."

"Remember the day I met you, you told me to refuse to be the victim? I feel like I let you down, because I didn't refuse, I let it happen. I let Karofsky shove me into lockers."

"Courage, right?"

"I had none..."

"But you do. You had enough courage to leave Dalton and go back to the school that bullies drove you out of. If that's not courage, I don't know what is. Am I right?"

"I guess you are."  
>"Can I ask, or tell, I guess, you something, Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah,"

"How did we end up like this? Nothing even happened between us, we never fought or anything. We just let it happen, and I don't like that one bit. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry that I let this whole thing spiral into us not speaking."

"It's not your fault, and if you think it is, it's equally mine."

"And I'm sorry that I waited this long to apologize. You probably moved on..."

"Never, Blaine. I love you, and only you."

"Wait, really?"

"Always."

"I guess that's good because I never stopped loving you." Blaine said before leaning in and kissing Kurt, almost catching him off guard, like their first kiss.

"Is everything okay now?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"I'm good now. Except for one thing..."

"Blaine Warbler, tell me right now."

"I left Dalton and I stopped singing."

"Oh, Blaine, why?"

"It wasn't the same without you. I missed you too much. It was almost like singing was something I started doing with you. Our thing."

"So, left the only school you could possibly be safe at, and stopped singing because of me, because you missed me. I love you so much. Wait, so what school are you at now?"

"My parents got divorced over the summer so my mom and Bianca moved to Westerville to be closer to me. I'm going to the public high school in Westerville. They have a glee club, but I don't want to sing if it's not with you. Remember when I told you that you move me?"

"The day of our first kiss."

"You still do. You have to power to literally change peoples lives, including mine."

"I'm so happy you're back in my life."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I'm finishing the year at McKinley, and you should finish at Westerville. Distance means nothing, baby. We'll get it right this time. And after we graduate, I'm going to New York again. I got a full scholarship to Julliard. I really hope the distance won't tear us apart again."

"It won't, because I'm going to New York for school too. I got half scholarships to NYU and Julliard. I don't know which one I'm going to yet, but I'm pretty sure I know now."

"This is great, Blaine."

"I know, baby. I've honestly never been happier than I am right now, in this moment."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Well, Bianca is covering the fact that I'm here and I'm paying her for it, so I suppose I could stay." Blaine smiled, finally cracking a smile from Kurt.

They spent time together looking through countless playlists trying to find Kurt's solo song and decided that he should sing Blackbird. It was the song Kurt sang when Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt.

For awhile they laid on Kurt's bed with no noise except the steady beating of both boys' hearts. They both knew for sure it was going to work. The love was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you liked it! If you guys want, when you review, leave what you think will happen to Kurt & Blaine's relationship after this oneshot ends! That seems pretty cool!**

Thank you so so much for reading! much love xx


End file.
